


Season 2, Episodes 15-16 - 'Betrayed'

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, Fanfiction, Spanking, outrage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p><p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  This particular story takes place essentially between Episodes 15 and 16 in Season 2.  For a brief synopsis of what has occurred just prior to this story:</p><p>Gonzales has just attacked Coulson’s base and taken everyone hostage.  Skye was hunted out of her safehouse (“The Retreat”) by the faction calling themselves ‘the real SHIELD’.  She is attacked and unintentionally impales Agent Calderon in self-defense.  She has since been taken to ‘Afterlife’ by Gordon, and the other agents are back at base.  Coulson has disappeared, May is being held prisoner after sedating Gonzales, and Fitz and Simmons are being monitored in the lab.  Our story begins when Calderon, Bobbi Morse and the small team that went after Skye has returned to the base…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2, Episodes 15-16 - 'Betrayed'

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: 'Betrayed' is not the name of either of these episodes, it is simply the name I gave this story.

**Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD - Betrayed**

Season 2 Episode 15 – “One Door Closes” –

Season 2 Episode 16 – “Afterlife”

 

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  Everything referring specifically to the script or plotline is written in _italics_ to show that it is not my creation.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

This particular story takes place essentially between Episodes 15 and 16 in Season 2.  For a brief synopsis of what has occurred just prior to this story:

_Gonzales has just attacked Coulson’s base and taken everyone hostage.  Skye was hunted out of her safehouse (“The Retreat”) by the faction calling themselves ‘the real SHIELD’.  She is attacked and unintentionally impales Agent Calderon in self-defense.  She has since been taken to ‘Afterlife’ by Gordon, and the other agents are back at base.  Coulson has disappeared, May is being held prisoner after sedating Gonzales, and Fitz and Simmons are being monitored in the lab.  Our story begins when Calderon, Bobbi Morse and the small team that went after Skye has returned to the base…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Simmons glares at Calderon when she enters the med bay, then refuses to look at him as she performs a medical exam.  She speaks to him only to ask questions about his injuries.   As she rewraps the bandages around his chest, perhaps a little more forcefully than necessary, Bobbi enters the room behind her.

"Jemma..." Bobbi begins softly, and Simmons whirls around with a quiet gasp.  She takes several steps backward and stares at Agent Morse in fear.  The last time Simmons saw her, _she had knocked Bobbi out with a pulse emitter, allowing Coulson the chance to tie her up_.  Is Morse here to get revenge?

But Bobbi is looking at her with regret, hating to see Simmons so scared of her.  "I'm not going to hurt you, Jemma," Bobbi says gently.

Simmons swallows hard, and rips her gloves off.  "Good," she says, with more courage than she actually feels.  "Then stay away from me."

Simmons pushes past Morse and makes her way to the sink to wash her hands.  

"Jemma, honey... you don't understand..."

Sickened by Bobbi's sweet tone and the use of her usual term of endearment for her, Simmons scoffs and looks straight into Morse's eyes.  "Oh, yes I do.  I've seen enough betrayal by now."  Jemma turns and walks quickly out.

Hearing Bobbi follow after her, Simmons goes on.  "First  _May with her unauthorized, encrypted line... Agent Garrett betraying us and killing countless SHIELD agents… then Ward, who was our teammate and now has personally tried to kill us all.  Now even Agents Mack and Weaver_."  Simmons feels a knot growing tighter in her stomach until she feels like she’s going to be sick.  She stops suddenly just outside the rec room of the base and spins to face Bobbi again.  "But never, never would I have believed it of you," she adds, with venom in her voice.  "Of my own S.O."

Simmons turns again to continue on, but Bobbi reaches out and grabs her arm.  "Jemma, wait..."

Reduced to pure animal instincts, Jemma immediately struggles with all of her small might.  "No!  NO, let go of me!  Don't you touch me!!  How dare you??  How COULD you?!"  Slipping just slightly from under Bobbi's grip, Simmons manages to slap Morse right in the face with her other hand.

Bobbi grimaces, though it barely hurt.  "Jemma, stop.  I can explain!" she exclaims, and wraps her arms tightly around Jemma from behind, restraining her in a bear hug.

This restrained feeling sends Simmons into an even deeper panic.  She thrashes, reminding Bobbi of a small, trapped, frightened animal, fighting for its survival.  "Jemma honey, I'm not going to hurt you," she assures her again.  "Calm down."

But Simmons does not calm down.  Instead she simultaneously digs her nails into Bobbi's arm, and stomps down hard on her foot.

Morse cries out softly… that had hurt.  Without thinking, she lifts Simmons up and carries her into the room, then sits quickly in a chair and lays Simmons over her knees.  Simmons shrieks, "NO!" and continues fighting with all of her might.  Morse struggles to restrain the small scientist as Jemma hits her on the leg. 

Over her struggles, Simmons barely hears the sound of a gun cocking.  The shock of this sound settles her down long enough for Morse to grab her hands and pin them to her lower back.

"Ma'am... should we subdue her for you?" asks a male voice.

Slightly out of breath from the struggle, Bobbi responds, "no.  It's all right.  I have her.  Leave us."

Feeling terribly helpless but unwilling to go down without a fight, Jemma waits until she hears boots retreat, then tries hard to kick back, hoping to kick Bobbi in the head.

Morse blocks the kick easily, and frowns with great frustration. She lands a sharp slap to Jemma's rear end, then swings her right leg over the girl's, pinning her down most effectively.  "Jemma, enough!  I don't want to hurt you!"

Simmons squirms with all her might, but upon finding herself completely restrained and helpless, she bursts into frustrated tears.  "You're a traitor.  I hate you. I hate you!" she shrieks, finally lying limp and sobbing.

Morse breathes hard from the efforts, and doesn't let up her hold on Simmons.  Her heart breaks as she listens to Jemma crying like this.  Equally devastating was hearing the phrase, "I hate you," aimed at her.  In her time as Simmons' supervising officer, Jemma has become like a little sister to her.  

Morse blinks back tears of her own.  "Jemma, no... I am not a traitor.  I am a SHIELD agent, I swear."

Despite her sobs, Jemma makes another furious attempt to struggle at this.  Bobbi carefully tightens her grip again.

"You're a liar, too!" Jemma now shrieks.  "I saw May taken away in handcuffs!  Our base is swarming with Hydra now, and they're tearing through our records and MY research!  YOU did this!  Let me go!"  

Finding that she can access a tiny area of skin on Bobbi's arm with her pinned hand, Simmons gives her a hard pinch.

Morse winces and lands an angry half dozen hard swats on Jemma's vulnerable bottom.  Simmons renews her struggles, growling in anger.  Bobbi has never seen her like this before.

"Jemma, stop, you have to let me explain.  These agents are not Hydra!  They are SHIELD... the real SH..."

But Morse breaks off with a shriek of pain.  Using the only available option left to her, Simmons had suddenly sunk her teeth into Bobbi's leg.

Reeling in pain and pushed past her limit, Bobbi grabs Jemma's hair and pulls firmly, forcing the girl's jaw to open and release her leg.  Jemma gasps hard as Bobbi slaps her backside with all her might, then wordlessly begins a fierce cadence.

Simmons begins to sob anew, filled with an anger and a hatred that she hasn't felt since seeing Ward again.  "You... you have NO right!" she cries, squirming helplessly under the onslaught. "Ahhh... let me go!!"

But Morse doesn't respond.  She knows that Simmons is still too overwrought to be reasoned with.  She just continues to pepper the squirming bottom over her lap with fierce slaps.  Simmons, as tiny as she is, puts up a valiant fight, but is also exhausting herself in the process.  There is absolutely no way that she will be able to escape.  Agent Morse is much too skilled, and much too strong.

As this realization washes over her, Jemma dissolves into frustrated sobs again.  She squirms lightly one last time and finally chokes out, "I-I thought you didn't want to hurt me!"

The sound of desperate pain and helplessness in Jemma's voice mutes Bobbi's anger and frustration at once, and she immediately stops spanking her young ward.  A few tears escape her own eyes as she stares down at the slight figure over her lap.  She clears her throat and tries to keep her voice steady as she gently says, "I don't, Jemma.  I don't ever want to hurt you.  Are you ready to hear me out, calmly?"

Simmons sobs again, considering this.  What choice did she have?  With another feeble squirm she quietly replies, "what can you possibly have to say to justify what you've done?"

Morse can sense that Jemma has worn herself out and she loosens her tight grip on the girl.  She still keeps her hands and legs pinned though, not about to allow any more attempts at injury.

"Jemma... I know that you're confused and upset, but you've got to listen to me," Morse begins, a pleading note to her voice now.  "Do you know how Mack got hurt tonight?  He got hurt protecting Fitz."

Simmons scoffs in disbelief and gives another pointless struggle.  "You're lying," she repeats.  "Why on Earth would he do that?"

Bobbi maintains her grip.  "Because he cares about him.  I care about you!  Mack and I both care about you and Fitz very much, and never want to see you hurt."

"And Coulson?!" Jemma asks in anger, sniffling.  "You clearly don't give a damn about him.  He is the most compassionate, noble man on this planet.  How can you betray him??"

Bobbi shakes her head, though Jemma can't see this.  "I haven't betrayed him, honey.  He has changed.  He has done so much damage to SHIELD, he's not in his right m..."

But Jemma, as confused and heart-broken and exhausted as she is, wasn't going to listen to this.  "Damage?!  You're the one doing the damage!  You and your little *EX*-SHIELD gang."  Jemma gives another sob and shakes her head.  "Let go of me.  Let me up.  I'm done with you, 'Agent' Morse," Simmons states with quiet hatred.  "You are no SHIELD agent, and are certainly not my S.O.  I will never, ever forgive you for this," she adds, her voice breaking.

Bobbi feels a lump in her throat the size of a baseball, and even breathing fails her for several long moments.  Finally, she releases Simmons completely; and the scientist quickly pushes herself up to standing.  

In the moment that Jemma glares at Bobbi she watches two large tears fall down the woman warrior's face.  Rather fazed by this, Simmons just stands and stares, subconsciously rubbing her aching backside.

Bobbi can't hold her resolve for long, and feels tears cascade down her face.  She has never been so stung by someone's words before.  She cherishes Simmons, has been honored to be her S.O., and genuinely cares about her.  It seemed though that their relationship, whatever it was, might now be shattered beyond repair, and it is all her, Bobbi's, fault.  She isn't quite sure that she would ever forgive herself for hurting Simmons, in so many ways.  She casts around for a way to prove her feelings to Jemma.

"Listen...” she begins, embarrassed to sniffle in front of the biochemist.  “What if we ask Fitz?  If Fitz confirms what I've said, that Mack protected him, will you hear me out?"

Simmons is again taken aback by the plea in Bobbi's shaky voice.  Finally, seemingly against her better judgement, she nods.

Morse nods back.  She resists the desire to take Jemma's small hand, and instead lets Simmons lead her out and back to the lab.

Jemma almost goes on another tirade when they arrive to find several suited agents tearing through her files and data, but Bobbi beats her to it.  "Stop!  Everyone out," she commands, and the agents, looking surprised, drop everything and leave.

Surprised but pleased at this, Simmons rushes over to Fitz' side where he sits at the end of the table and kneels next to him, taking his hand.  He looks up at her, wondering at the tear-tracks down her face.

"Fitz," she says gently.  "Can you tell me what happened... how Mack got hurt?"

Fitz blinks and looks from Jemma to Bobbi and back again.  "Well... _I was just about to attack him, you know?  But he kept saying that he wouldn't hurt me, and beckoning me toward him.  I figured he was lying, of course, and was going to kill me.  But suddenly he-he flew at me and covered me with his body just as the wall blew in from outside_."  Fitz shakes his head.  "I don't know why he did it.  He took shrapnel to the arm and was knocked out by the blast."

Simmons is confused, but also aware that this story lines up with Mack's fragmented account of the incident.  She quickly looks Fitz over… it appears that he doesn’t have a scratch on him.

“So…” Simmons begins slowly.  “So, would you say… would you say that he was trying to protect you?”

Fitz looks at Jemma, then away, thinking.  “”Must have been,” he admits, also confused.

Jemma nods, and takes a shaky breath.  “Thank you, Leo,” she says quietly, squeezing his hand.  Getting up, she turns back to Bobbi.  “What do you plan to do with him?” she asks, a hint of sharpness still in her voice.  “With us?”

Morse looks at Simmons sadly, but manages a small smile.  “Well, _our biggest hope is that you will help us with what we are doing_.”

“Fat chance,” they heard Fitz mutter, at the same time that Jemma replies, “which is what, exactly?”

Morse sighed, looking directly into Jemma’s eyes.  _“We want all of SHIELD’s secrets out in the open.  For far too long it has operated behind smoke and mirrors, everything compartmentalized and classified.  Commander Gonzales has a vision of a SHIELD run as a democracy.  He, Agent Weaver and a few others… yes, Mack and myself included, have been working toward this for years.  But Coulson… Jemma, you cannot deny that he is full of secrets, and that keeping those secrets has often led to disaster.  Moreso recently than ever,” she adds, watching Jemma’s reaction carefully.  “Please… you can’t tell me that you haven’t been concerned.”_

Simmons shifts uncomfortably, thinking this over.  “He may be behaving… differently lately.  But I trust Coulson completely, and whole-heartedly believe that he has always acted with the greatest of intentions.  He may not be perfect, but he is a *good man* Bobbi, and he does not deserve what is going on here,” she states, gesturing around to the mess that the agents have caused.  Simmons looks down, frowning, then looks back up into Morse’s eyes.  “What do you all intend to do with him?”

Morse had nodded understandingly, as she agrees that Coulson is a good man, in general.  “ _He will be questioned, and he will undergo some physical and psychological testing.  If he is cleared, he will be free to go.  That goes for you and Fitz, too… if you choose not to aid us_.”

Simmons swallows this hard, mulling everything over.  “And what about May?  I know you’ve locked her up,” she states, with anger in her voice again.

“ _For questioning only, Jemma.  I promise.  She shot Commander Gonzales_.”

“You mean, she *sedated* him,” Simmons corrects her.  “She sedated someone who seemed to be attacking our base.  What would you have done?”

Bobbi puts her hands up in surrender.  “Fair enough,” she says, gently.  “Like you all, May will be questioned, and hopefully offered a place on our board.  If she chooses against it, she will be free to leave.”

Simmons swallows hard, staring up at Morse.  Although she knows that Bobbi is a master at deception, she thinks she can believe her.  Jemma takes a deep, shaky breath and slowly nods.

“So… you say you want our help.  What exactly do you want us to do?” she asks, still with an edge to her voice.

……………………

_(We next see Fitzsimmons discussing how to get into Fury’s toolbox.  Bobbi and Gonzales explain about the secrets hidden within, and their possible significance.  Episode 16:  5:24-7:00)_

The End


End file.
